


Don’t love me unless forever comes with it. (kaisoo social media au)

by chnbaeky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnbaeky/pseuds/chnbaeky
Summary: Do Kyungsoo hates his childhood best friend Jim Jongin. Kim Jongin is a famous supermodel and Do Kyungsoo is a pharmacist at the little town where he was born. A big high school reunion is coming.





	1. first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (FROM KYUNGSOO'S POINT OF VIEW)
> 
> Scenes from the ["kaisoo social media and text au"](https://twitter.com/ziwooi/status/976967716933337089) of my twitter account. Maybe I would upload more like these in the future. 
> 
> I'm not very good at English and writing, I hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ziwooi) and [tumblr](https://ziwooi.tumblr.com/ask).  
> 

Kyungsoo blocked his phone while looking at the ceiling of the room, still lying down on the bed. Jongin remained silent and Kyungsoo couldn’t help to remember that horrible day in high school, when the only response he received from his friend was silence as well.

"You're doing it again," Kyungsoo said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to look at the boy next to him without ending in tears.

"I'm not 17 years old, I think this time I can deal with your answer, I think I deserve it." He sighed, finally turning to meet Jongin's gaze. The younger was looking at him too, but his lips were sealed and the burning memories of that day were about to win over Kyungsoo’s strength.

Kyungsoo was about to leave with tears on his eyes when he noticed a hand caressing his arm and instantly, Jongin's lips on his. He remained intact in his position while Jongin kissed him, again and again.

Slowly he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly ending up in Jongin's arms while kissing him. For years he had dreamed of this moment but he would never imagined that he would feel this way.

His heart was beating so wildly he could only take little sips of breath. He was kissing Jongin. Kim Jongin, his first love, his best friend. The person he hated for years because he couldn’t deal with his own broken heart.

Before he could assimilate it Jongin broke the kiss, still staying close to him, enough to be able to speak without moving away completely.

“I loved you then Soo, when you told me how you felt I couldn’t believe it. I was in shook, I wasn't able to say anything and when you left I was going to go after you but Kris told me that I should wait at least a day, that it would be better.” Jongin explained, while caressing Kyungsoo's left cheek with his free hand as the other remained on his waist, under the sheets.

“I had everything ready, I wanted to tell you that I felt the same as you but you know, everything went to hell.” Jongin kept explaining as he stared into his eyes. His heartbeat was going faster and faster just as his breathing. “I don’t want to put an excuse but I wanted you to live your life without causing more harm. That's why I left and it took me so long to return to Korea.”

"Why would someone like you love me? I'm so dumb." He sighted. Kyungsoo felt stupid, all of this could have ended in a different way if he hadn't been so immature. Kyungsoo couldn't help feeling hurt.  

Suddenly Jongin's hand traveled slowly over his body. "L-let's take it easy okay?" Kyungsoo bubbled nervously.

Then Jongin's arm went around him, drawing him back from the edge of the bed, and then his face bent to meet his.

Before his mind reacted, they both lost count of the time they had been kissing. Jongin had both hands on his waist causing Kyungsoo to slide on top of him, staying in that position while still kissing him.

He slid his lips down Jongin's neck, leaving small kisses in all his length making Jongin lose his breath, and then without stoping his own lips from moving and licking, he returned to his lips, kissing them. 

Without thinking about it much, Kyungsoo pulled his hands up Jongin's torso, pulling his shirt to get rid of it, staying breathless while looking at the person who was in front of him. With admiration, passion, love.

After a while they stopped kissing. When they moved away from each other he was aware of how far they were going and with all the fears on his back he moved slowly away, letting himself fall to the other side of the bed.

“Is this a dream?” Kyungsoo said with a big smile on his face, not being able to look at Jongin after everything that just happened.

“You dreamed a lot about this? Interesting.” Jongin answered while laughing, turning around to face Kyungsoo.

“Shut up and hug me. We should be sleeping you know?” Kyungsoo said. Jongin laughed and after nodding he hugged Kyungsoo from behind, kissing the back of his neck before closing his eyes. Both falling asleep with a big smile on their faces.


	2. worth fighting for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's going to take some time but I know you're worth fighting for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FROM KYUNGSOO'S POINT OF VIEW)
> 
> Scene from the ["kaisoo social media and text au"](https://twitter.com/ziwooi/status/976967716933337089) of my twitter account. 
> 
> I'm not very good at English and I'm 100% sure I made a lot of grammar mistakes, but I hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ziwooi) and [tumblr](https://ziwooi.tumblr.com/ask).  
> 

The sun was shining. Families could be seen doing picnics in the distance while some people fished or bathed in the lake. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were cooking breakfast while Jongin sat next to Baekhyun, who was reading the news from his tablet for the fourth time.

"Model Kim Jongin mysteriously comes out in an Instagram live and explains that he’s not dating her friend and actress Yoona. He explained that it’s a complicated situation and that he won’t give any details of his personal life. He says that he’s happy but that after this video, many things would probably change. Many companies have broken their contract with the famous model." Baekhyun read calmly until Kyungsoo hit him on the shoulder.

"Can you stop? Or I'll throw you out of my house." Kyungsoo said while leaving the breakfast dishes on the table, leaning towards Jongin’s face to peck him on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you Jongin," Chanyeol said, still cooking the pancakes in the kitchen, passing some dishes to Kyungsoo. "Everything will be fine, trust me. What have your parents and friends told you?" He asked, curiously.

"I don’t know, yesterday when I ended the live I turned off the phone, my parents already knew it and my friends too but I probably have many calls from the company." Jongin explained while pouring juice in his friends' glasses. "I'm afraid, basically If i don’t find work as a model I’m jobless until the day I die." He sighed with a sad tone on his voice.

"Well, at least Kyungsoo has enough money to keep you alive." Baekhyun teased, making Jongin laugh.

"Are you going to pay everything for me, my love?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo while he passed by his side, holding his hand to sit him on his lap.

"I'll buy you an unicorn if that's what you want," Kyungsoo replied, leaning to kiss Jongin’s lips slowly.

"Hey lovebirds! We're having breakfast" Chanyeol complained, pointing to the food on the table and Kyungsoo quickly got up and sat down in his chair.

Kyungsoo started serving the food and after that, they ate the breakfast in silence. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were feeding each other and Kyungsoo kept feeling bad about everything that was happening to Jongin.

Jongin had made a sudden decision because of his attitude and had done it just for him. For so many years the only thing he did for Jongin was to hate him and criticize him without thinking that he was the one who loved him the most in the world (without counting his parents and Chanyeol).

Once Chanyeol and Baekhyun left the table, Kyungsoo broke the silence while he served himself a little more coffee.

"Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?" Kyungsoo whispered, looking at the boy who was still looking at the food on his plate. "Look I’m sorry, I know you did it because of me because I got a little childish but I could live with it Jongin, you shouldn’t have done it.”

Jongin stopped looking at his plate and stared at Kyungsoo. "I know, I know you would have endured it but I couldn’t. I've always liked you and I know I don’t want to be without you for another six years just because I wasn’t brave enough. I want to be with you Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo blinked twice without knowing what to say. He took Jongin’s hand and interlaced his fingers. Jongin got up and sat on Kyungsoo’s lap, hiding his face in Kyungsoo's neck.

"Everything it’s going to be alright, you can stay here as long as you want, or in my apartment. But I'm sure you'll have work really soon and you'll have thousands of people loving you as a model." Kyungsoo said while he was playing with Jongin’s hair, sliding his fingers through it. 

  
"I love you Jongin." He sighed leaving a short kiss on his forehead. "Now let's get ready, my parents will arrive in a few hours."   
  
"I love you too Soo." Jongin replied, kissing the boy on the lips, slowly. "A few hours? I can think of a couple of things we could do you know? But we'll have to go to the room."   
  
"Jongin!" Kyungsoo laughed and followed him into the room, holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ziwooi) and [tumblr](https://ziwooi.tumblr.com/ask).  
> 


End file.
